Bounty Hunters
by DJGreatness704
Summary: When 3 Cousins are stuck in no win situations, they become Bounty Hunters, and are stuck with the task of catching some of the most dangerous and deadliest bounties in the world, will they succeed or fail? Starring The Lucha Warrior as Detrick Cyrus, me as Eddie Styles, Daughter of The Mist as Kailene Starr and xXxShonxXx as Katrina Love, OCs Open! AU,
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This an an alternative universe, I don't own Detrick Cyrus which is owned by The Lucha Warrior, nor do I own Katrina Love which is owned by the lovely xXxShonxXX, so you can enter this story as possible bounties or hostages or civilians, it's up to you, and they may be some WWE Superstars/Divas that may appear as bounties so let's get this show on the road!"

Detrick's P.O.V.

"I quickly grasp the wheel of my REALLY, REALLY old 1928 Delta Car (Well actually, it isn't my car, it belongs to the pizzeria), as I sped towards Mr. Wong's Pizzeria."

I then quickly tried to open the car door but it's stuck.

Detrick-"Uh! You've got to be kidding me!"

I tried to open the door a second time but it still won't budge.

Detrick-"Ah! I hate this piece of crap!"

I then punch the steering wheel.

I then crawled over to the passenger seat and open the door.

I quickly got out of the car, and slam the door.

I then quickly run into Mr. Wong's Pizzeria.

Man-"Late again, Mr. Cyrus."

Detrick-"I'm sorry, Mr. Wong-Chan."

"I then turn towards the counter and stare into my boss's evil, deadly, sinister, ruthless, vile, disgusting…well I'm sort of over-exaggerating that, you see the thing is, my boss is a giant, pain in my ass but since I need the work, guess I have no choice but the moment, I quit, I'm going to give him a giant right hook right across his….."

Wong-Chan-"Mr. Cyrus!"

"Crap."

Detrick-"Sorry about that, Mr. Wong."

Wong-Chan-"Mr. Wong- _ **Chan**_!"

Detrick-"Mr. Wong-Chan."

Wong-"Good, very good. You open your eyes and pay attention, then you'll make it far in this business, kid."

Detrick-"OK, well what were you talking about then?"

Wong-Chan-"Oh, I was docking pay from your paycheck."

Detrick-"Are you serious?!,"

Wong-Chan-"Are you yelling in my restaurant?"

"Yes, because you suck!"

Detrick-"No Mr. Wong-Chan."

Mr. Wong-Chan then walks from the counter and into the diner hall and right next to me and slowly wraps his arm around me.

"If this guy doesn't get his arm off of me in 12 seconds, I'm going to break it off."

Wong-Chan-"Mr. Cyrus…..I know you're trying your best to make it here but business isn't doing as well as it should be, so I got something very special for you."

Detrick-"What is it, a raise?"

Wong-Chan-"No, you see that delivery car, that very classy 1928 Delta, that you drive to work every day?"

Detrick-"Oh, you mean that piece of crap…I mean very valuable, vintage car, yeah what about it?"

Wong-Chan-"It's yours now."

"Ha-Ha-Ha! This has got to be a joke!"

Detrick-"You're kidding right?"

Wong-Chan-"No, Mr. Cyrus, it's yours, now I got a few deliveries for you to make."

Detrick-"Alright, how many?"

Wong-Chan-"10."

Detrick-"10 deliveries?!"

Wong-Chan-"In 15 minutes or less."

Detrick-"How in the hell will I do that?!"

Wong-Chan-"You will because for every pizza that comes free, I dock 10% from your paycheck."

Detrick-"What?!"

Wong-Chan-"See, there's the motivation, I want to see, perfect! Make me proud!"

Mr. Wong-Chan then walks off to the back of the restaurant.

Detrick-"Ass-Clown."

Mr. Wong-Chan-"I heard that!"

Detrick-"How the hell did he?...Oh, screw it."

As I go to leave, the other workers quickly stuff the 10 pizza boxes in my hand.

Detrick-"I'm screwed."

Detrick's P.O.V ends.

Eddie's P.O.V

Eddie-"Alright, this is a big moment for me, I ready to do this…..Be The Chicken, B-E The Chicken."

I said into the mirror as I appeared, wearing a bright yellow chicken suit.

Just then the Football Coach bursts through the locker room door.

Coach-"Hey, Chicken, you're ready?!"

Eddie-"More ready than ever."

Coach-"Well, good. Hurry up!"

The Coach then slams the door back.

Eddie-"Ugh, I hate this job."

I then quickly put on the chicken head and walk out the door.

Eddie-"BAWK! BAWK! BAWK!"

Yep, I was a mascot for the Little League Mighty Chicken Wings….Christ.

As I was doing the chicken, I notice a little kid walking towards me.

Eddie-"Bawk! What can I do for you, kid?"

Kid-"You Suck!"

The kid then kicks me in the shin.

Eddie-"Ow! You little…!"

I quickly grab a baseball and throw it near the kid but the ball overshots and hits the pitcher of my team, causing the other team to win, Uh-Oh.

Coach-"Who the hell did that?!"

Kid-"The Chicken did!"

Coach-"GET HIM! HE"S GOING TO BE FRIED CHICKEN!"

The entire team charges after me with baseball bats as I take off the chicken head and tosses it to the kids and run like H.E.L.L

Eddie-"AAH!"

I then leap over the fence while the other kids chase me.

Detrick's P.O.V.

I had just done my 9th delivery when I climb into my car while I see what looks to be…Oh, boy.

Eddie-"Ah! Help! Somebody help!, GET those damn demon kids!"

I quickly climb through the passenger seat and into the driver's seat as I saw Eddie running.

Eddie-"D!, D, help!"

I then see Eddie quickly tried to leap through the open window, except it wasn't OPEN,

BAM! Eddie collides head first against the window.

Detrick-"Ooh! Come on, Eddie!"

I then looked to see a group of kids start charging for the car.

Detrick-"Oh, no…Eddie get in here."

Eddie then quickly gets into the car, as the kids begins to pound the old Delta with the bats.

Eddie-"Whew, thanks Cuzzo."

Detrick-"No problem, let's get the hell away from these demons!"

I quickly stepped on the gas and nothing goes.

Eddie-"What's with the car?"

Detrick-"No, No, No!"

I then tried to press on the gas again and nothing works again…You've got to be kidding!

Detrick-"Damn!"

I then elbow the door which then breaks off.

Detrick/Eddie-"Oh, no."

Coach-Get them!"

The kids quickly swarm into the Delta and attacks me and Eddie.

Later On.

I walk back with a pack of ice and passes it to Eddie, who places it on his head.

Eddie-"Thanks, man, those damn demon kids, there were so many of them….but at least I finally got rid of that damn chicken suit."

Detrick-"Yeah but that means one less job for us."

Eddie-"Yeah by the way, you talked to Wong-Chan about the car?"

Detrick-"Yep. Fired."

Eddie-"Damn, well we might as well check on "Trina."

Detrick-'Yeah, I can't wait to see her misery."

Katrina's P.O.V.

Ugh, I hate these damn job, I mean, look at this outfit that I'm wearing, it's stinks and I hate wearing this stupid-ass duck hat, it's ruining my hair, just then the Manager walks up to me.

Manager-"Um, Katrina, you needed up in the counter."

Katrina-"Alright."

Manager-"And um, Ms. Love, don't forget to….QUACK!"

Lord, please strike me down now.

Then with my head lowered, I quickly walk up to the front counter.

Katrina-"Welcome to Quacky's World, How may I take your order,,,,QUACK?!"

Voice-"Can you quack us up, a burger and fries?"

I then look up to see my favorite cousins, Detrick and Eddie.

Katrina-"Oh! Thank God, it's you guys!"

I then roll my eyes as Detrick and Eddie both begin to laugh uncontrollably.

Katrina-"What is so funny?!"

Detrick-"Look at your uniform!"

Eddie-"You look like a freaking farmer! And that hat may be an improvement, actually."

I then take off my duck hat and struck Eddie in the head with it.

Eddie-"Ow, no need to be so violent."

Katrina-"Well, stop with the insults….Chicken."

Eddie-"Former chicken."

Detrick-"Guys, guys stop arguing!"

Manager-"Um, Katrina?"

Katrina-"Uh!"

Eddie-"See what the manager wants, duck face!"

Katrina-"Shut Up!"

Manager-"Ms. Love!"

Katrina-"Coming!"

I then roll my eyes and walks to the manager.

Detrick-"Must you always pick a fight with her?"

Eddie-"Hmm…Yes because it's worth it and actually funny."

Katrina-"Yes, sir."

Manager-"Yeah, um the men's room is clogged up and I may need you to unclog it, please."

Oh, hell….no!

Katrina-"That's it, no, no, no! I quit, screw this place, Now Quack about that!"

I then took my ugly duck hat off and slap the manager with it.

Katrina-"Girl, bye."

Katrina then walks out of the door.

Eddie-"Hey, what about my food?"

Detrick-"Let's just go man."

Eddie-"Alright."

Detrick and Eddie follow Katrina out of Quacky's World.

A/N-"And that's the backstory to Bounty Hunters, I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the long break but I am back and ready to do more fun and entertaining stories and until next time, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys!"

Peace

From DJGreatness704


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-This an an alternative universe, I don't own Detrick Cyrus which is owned by The Lucha Warrior, nor do I own Katrina Love which is owned by the lovely xXxShonxXX, so you can enter this story as possible bounties or hostages or civilians, it's up to you, and they may be some WWE Superstars/Divas that may appear as bounties so let's get this show on the road!"**_

 _ **Detrick's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Finally, after about 4 and ½ hours, I finally got this piece of crap Delta working again, and I'm driving straight to the bar alongside Eddie and "Trina."**_

 _ **Katrina-"Um guys….you sure we just can't go to the mall or something….because I really don't want to go to the bar."**_

 _ **Eddie-"No, No, No….the last time we went to the mall with you, you spent me and D's entire paychecks."**_

 _ **Katrina then pouted in the backseat.**_

 _ **Katrina-"But it was an emergency."**_

 _ **Detrick-"I don't think buying a Prada handbag along with matching shoes is an emergency."**_

 _ **Katrina-"It is! A girl has got to look good for all these fine dudes out here, if you know what I'm saying?"**_

 _ **Eddie-"No..I don't know what you're saying."**_

 _ **Just then the radio blasts.**_

" _ **Good Evening, we've just been alerted by the local police department that a bounty has been placed on criminal Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway, Callaway has recently committed a string of vicious homicides throughout the area, along with armed robbery, and is considered armed and dangerous, if you see him, please call your local police department."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Blah, Blah, Blah...whatever."**_

 _ **I then turn the radio off.**_

 _ **I was then pulling up closer to Benny's when Katrina started to pout even worse.**_

 _ **Katrina-"Come on, Detrick! I don't want to go in there, I mean what if they're drunks and perverts in there?!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Well, you've been looking for a guy for a long while now."**_

 _ **Katrina-"That isn't funny! D, please can we go to the mall?!"**_

 _ **Detrick-"No, I'll feel better with a drink in my hand."**_

 _ **I was then about to exit the car when Katrina raises the phone in her hand.**_

 _ **Katrina-"Don't make me call Aunt Vickie."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!"**_

 _ **Katrina-"Try me."**_

 _ **Eddie-"Detrick….man, she's bluffing."**_

 _ **Katrina-"I am not."**_

 _ **Ugh! She always does this!**_

 _ **I then enter back into the Delta and try to close the…wait I forgot, the door came off! Just great!**_

 _ **Detrick-"Fine….we're going to the mall."**_

 _ **Katrina-"Yay! We're gonna do some shopping! We're gonna do some shopping!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Why, D?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"She was gonna call Aunt Vickie, and you know how she gets."**_

 _ **Eddie-"Well, maybe it won't be so bad, after all."**_

 _ ***At The Mall***_

 _ **Katrina-"Yeah, I definitely want that, oh and these shoes would look so good!"**_

 _ **Katrina was roaming around the entire mall, as me and Eddie stood with about 20 bags each in our hands.**_

 _ **Eddie-"How many pairs of shoes can she buy?!"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Trust me…you don't want to know."**_

 _ **Katrina-"Hey, Eddie! I need your help to see which shoes would fit me better!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Oh, God…."**_

 _ **Detrick-*laughs*, "Good luck, man."**_

 _ **Just then I could see Katrina walking out of the store and literally drags Eddie by the arm into the store.**_

 _ **Eddie-"Detrick, D, save me!"**_

 _ **Detrick-"You're on your own!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"No!"**_

 _ **Well, at least seeing "Trina torturing Eddie will be cool.**_

 _ **As I looked around the mall, I then noticed a woman with Shaggy blonde hair with purple and blue streaks.**_

 _ **Wait….is that….**_

 _ **Detrick-"Kailene?"**_

 _ **She then turns towards me.**_

 _ **Kailene-"Detrick?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Wow…"**_

 _ **I then walk up to her and give her the biggest warm hug ever.**_

 _ **Kailene-"It's been so long, how you've been?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"I've uh, I've been alright."**_

 _ **I guess me nor her didn't noticed that we were still hugging each other.**_

 _ **Kailene-"Oh!, sorry about that."**_

 _ **Kailene then backs away from me a bit.**_

 _ **Detrick-"Oh, it's fine."**_

 _ **Kailene-"Well, D I didn't know you were such a big spender."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Nope, these are "Trina's bags."**_

 _ **Kailene-"All of them?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Yep…all of them…."**_

 _ **Kailene-"Doesn't surprise me, really she was always a big spender when it came to a lot of things."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Yeah, so how you've been?"**_

 _ **Kailene-"I've been doing ok for myself, I mean being a bounty hunter is a rough business, especially if you're a chick at the same time."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Well, knowing you, you probably are an kick-ass bounty hunter."**_

 _ **I then notice Kailene trying to put off a smile across her face…I made her smile, yeah!**_

 _ **Kailene-"Thanks, Mr. Cyrus…well um, I got to go, say hey to "Trina for me, alright?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Alright, it was good, seeing you, Kailene."**_

 _ **Kailene-"Alright, bye."**_

 _ **I then watch as Kailene walked off into the distance.**_

" _ **Yo, man!"**_

 _ **I was then startled by that voice as I turned around and noticed it was just Eddie.**_

 _ **Detrick-"Man, don't do that!"**_

 _ **I gave Eddie a slight push.**_

 _ **Eddie-"Sorry, well…not sorry, but that was Kailene Starr, I mean that was your high school crush, man, I mean..so did you get her number?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Eddie…"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Alright, Alright, you can spill the details later. Alright?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"Nothing happened, alright?"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Okay…Okay."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Yeah, by the way, where's Katrina?"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Oh!, she's still in the shop."**_

 _ **Detrick-"Still?! OK, that's it!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Uh, D?"**_

 _ **Detrick-"I'll be right back."**_

 _ **I then walk into the store.**_

 _ **Eddie's P.O.V.**_

 _ **As I look around the mall, all of a sudden, I could hear almost a terrifying scream.**_

" _ **No! No! I have to have them! No!"**_

 _ **I then see, Detrick pulling Katrina out of the store by her arm.**_

 _ **Katrina-"No! I have to have those shoes!"**_

 _ **Detrick-"No you, don't."**_

 _ **Katrina-"Please!...Don't do this!"**_

 _ **Eddie-"Thank you, D, now let's go."**_

 _ **Me, Detrick along with a resentful Katrina in tow, leave the mall.**_

 _ **Kailene's P.O.V.**_

 _ **I later sit out in my car, as I drift to the sounds of the radio until I hear…..**_

" _ **Good Evening, we've just been alerted by the local police department that a bounty has been placed on criminal Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway, Callaway has recently committed a string of vicious homicides throughout the area, along with armed robbery, and is considered armed and dangerous, if you see him, please call your local police department."**_

 _ **I then place my head on the steering wheel before, leaning up and looking down at my dog tag.**_

 _ **Kailene-"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch, I'm gonna do it for you, Mason."**_

 _ **A tear slowly fall down on my cheek, as I drive off.**_

 _ **A/N-"And that wraps up the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter for Bounty Hunters, I hope all you guys enjoyed it, and I like to introduced Daughter of The Mist as Kailene Starr, so thanks for submitting her, and until next time, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys!**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **From DJGreatness704**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I don't own neither Detrick Cyrus, Kailene Starr, Katrina Love nor any other OCs or WWE Superstars portrayed in this story."

Detrick's P.O.V.

I lay sleep on the couch as I drift off into my world of dreams.

Detrick then is shown in darkness.

Detrick-"Hello….Anyone there?"

Bright white lights flash into the room as Detrick's surrounded by dozens of masked men.

Detrick-"Alright….guess it's on now!"

One of the men lunged towards Detrick who quickly slams him to the ground.

Other two masked men charges at Detrick, but Detrick leaps and hits both men with a double kick to the chest.

One of the men manage to grab Detrick in a sleeper hold.

Detrick manages to elbow the man in the stomach.

Detrick flips the man over, and as the man got up, Detrick leaps and hits a flying kick across the man's face.

"BOOM!"

Detrick-"AAH!"

I quickly wake up as my alarm clock is blaring.

Dude!

I looked over the couch and see Eddie, yelling at me from the floor.

Eddie-"What's with the noise, cuz?!...Sheesh, I'm trying to sleep on this hard ass floor!"

Detrick-"Well, go in your room!"

Eddie-"I can't! Because our dearly little EVIL! Cousin locked me out of my room!"

Katrina-"I heard that!"

Eddie-"You were supposed to!"

Detrick-"Guys! Guys!...Will y'all stop arguing for once?!"

Eddie/Katrina-"No!"

Detrick-"Ugh…For the love of…."

*Boom Boom!*

I turn my attention quickly to the door as I heard a loud knock coming from it.

Detrick-"Now what?"

I then go over to the door, and open the door and it's none other than Earl the Landlord, Earl was about 600 pounds, had a grossly beard that look likes he hadn't shaved it in years, a damn unibrow, rotten, yellow, disgusting, smelly teeth and smelled like a garbage truck.

Earl-"Cyrus!, I thought I told you that I wanted the rent money on the 1st, you owe me $2800!"

Detrick-"Earl….today's the 25th."

Earl-"It is….Oh, guess I must've been in my room for so long, I forgot the days."

Eddie (mumbles)-"And forgot, how badly your ass smells."

I then gave Eddie a seriously deadly look, as my eyes pierced his.

Detrick-"Eddie!"

Earl-"Well, anyway I don't care about your little family debacle because if I don't get my money soon enough, then all 3 of you are outta here!"

It was just then, Katrina came out of the back room.

Katrina-"Guys! Come on, what's with the stupid noise?! And….."

I never thought I'd seen Katrina frozen as much as she was, as she stared at Earl.

Earl-"Um….Hey there, Ms. Love, it's uh a pleasure to meet you."

Earl then creeps closer to Katrina and extends his hand out.

I then try to hold back my laughter as Katrina's face told the entire story, mixed with disgust, shock and utter fear.

Katrina-"AAH!"

Katrina then sprints back to the back room as fast as she could.

Earl-"It was a pleasure, meeting you, Ms. Love….she wants me so bad."

Eddie (mumbles)-"Probably wants you to fall off the face of the earth."

Earl-"Well, you two better have my money by the 1st!"

Eddie-"Wait, when did I get into this?"

Earl-"As soon, as you'd decided to insult me, now you two either pay me by the 1st or you're outta here….well maybe not, Katrina but….you get the idea!"

Earl then slams the door shut as he left.

Detrick-"Damn! How can we come up with the rest of the money by then?"

I flopped down on the couch, depressed.

Eddie-"I don't know, D but man we'll find a way."

Eddie then flops down beside me.

Detrick-"Yup…I think we should check on Katrina."

Eddie-"OK….Hey, Trina!"

Katrina-"What?..."

Eddie-"Are you alright?"

Katrina-"No, I'm puking my guts out! Oh, the horror!"

Eddie-"Well, hope you'll feel better because, it looks like you and Earl may have a wedding, really soon."

Katrina-"Ugh….."

I then quickly shove Eddie by his arm.

Detrick-"You must really enjoy torturing her, huh?"

Eddie-"Definitely, now you want to get a slice of pizza or something, I'm about to get ready…and I forgot Katrina's still in there."

Detrick-"Probably puking all over your stuff."

Eddie-"Yeah, right….Hold up! Katrina!"

I saw, Eddie leap over the couch with all of his might, as he sped towards his room.

Detrick-"Y'all are crazy."

Detrick's P.O.V ends.

Meanwhile, a young woman with long flowing, golden blonde hair with bright ocean blue eyes and sun kissed skin, was lying asleep on her bed.

Voice-"Brianna! Time to get up!"

I could hear my mother, Julianna Taylor-Gage's voice as I flutter my eyes open in my bed.

Brianna-"Yeah, Mom I'm coming."

Brianna's P.O.V begins.

Today was a very special day for me, as I would be leaving home to attend Georgetown University, it's going to be, perhaps the best moment of my entire life, far none. I've been literally biting my nails all week for this day to come, and now that it's here, I cannot believe it.

I got dressed in blue ripped jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket, and I packed up my luggage, before staring around my room.

It's been many years that I've spent here, It's like a new journey for me was beginning, I can honestly feel a piece of me that's saying don't go, but I know my heart says, that I have to.

I could feel a tear running down my cheek, as I looked around.

"Hey, bud."

I quickly turn around to see my father, Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage leaning on the doorway, looking around my room.

Brianna-"Hey, Dad, I'm just looking around my room for the last time."

John-"Yeah….Your mom couldn't stop crying about you leaving, I mean, it only seemed like it was yesterday, when you were just a baby and I was holding you in my arms, I was actually, I was scared because I didn't want to ever let go of you."

I could see my Dad, lower his head, as I walked closer to him.

Brianna-"Dad, I'll always be your little girl, I love you."

I then hugged my Dad.

John-"I love you too, Brianna, now let me stop crying like an old man or something."

Brianna-"Dad, you're not that old."

John-"Now, that's my baby girl."

My dad and I then pull my luggage down the stairs and into the trunk of my car.

I then turn around to see my mother's face, eyes welled up with tears as I embraced her with a hug.

Brianna-"Mom, I'm really going to miss you."

Julianna-"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart, I packed you some of chocolate chip cookies and some apple pie and if you ever need anything, just call us, ok sweetheart?"

Brianna-"Mom, everything is going to be fine, ok, I will visit you guys on weekends and holidays, ok?"

Julianna-"OK, sweetheart, I love you so much."

Brianna-"I love you too, Mom."

John-"Well, sweetie, guess I'll drive you to the airport."

Brianna-"Dad, you don't have to do that."

John-"No, sweetie, I insist, I want to make sure, you'll be protected getting there."

Brianna-"Fine, Dad."

I then enter the passenger seat of my 2009 white Honda Accord as my father entered the Driver's seat.

I waved bye to my Mom, as my dad pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

I stare out my window, looking as I seen all of the mountains and places pass around, noticing that my journey here was ending and I was going on an all new one.

My dad then stops at a red light, I remain drifted off staring into the window.

I then notice a speeding white van speeding towards the side of us.

Brianna-"Dad!"

*CRASH!*

I then wake up in a daze, everything was spinning around me, as I see these two big men grab me.

Voice-"Get her in the van!"

I try to pull back away from them but I collapsed to the ground in pain, as I stare at my right leg, which is completely injured.

Voice-"What the hell's taking so long?!"

I could hear a 3rd man's voice coming from a distance.

I then see my Dad running towards one of the men, tackling him down.

I see another other man, with black hair with a little side of it dyed blonde, hovering over my Dad with a club, knocking him out.

Brianna-"Daddy!"

I tried to push myself up, but then I see a hand grab a fistful of my hair, dragging me toward the van.

Voice-"Shut Up!"

I could see a tattoo coming from his forearm, I tried to scratch and claw at the hand, tried to free myself.

I then see the black and blonde haired man toss a blindfold over my face, as I was tossed into the back of the white van.

Voice-"Go! Go! Go!"

I then hear the tires screech as the van speeds off.

Detrick, Eddie and Katrina are sitting at a table in Wong-Chan's Pizzeria.

Detrick-"Hey guys, I think I found a job that we all can do, that'll get us all of this mess."

Eddie-"What is it?"

Katrina-"Yeah, Detrick I mean, I can't do something like be a farmer or anything that makes me look ugly or ruins my hair."

Detrick-"Well, I figured we could all be…Bounty Hunters."

Eddie then spits his drink out, purely of shock.

Eddie-"What?!...Bounty Hunters?!...you cannot be serious, D."

Detrick-"Come on, Ed….I mean, I dreamt it, it felt real, exciting."

Katrina then cuts in.

Katrina-"And probably crazy as hell."

Detrick-"Guys, come on, what's the other options we got, and besides, Kailene's a Bounty Hunter, if she can do it, why can't we?"

Eddie-"Because, she's trained, we aren't, and besides, we got Katrina, who'll always need us to save her."

Katrina-"Excuse Me?"

Eddie-"Yeah, Me and D both know, you'll be the weak link."

Katrina-"Me, Katrina Love, weak link?, Ha! Please, don't try to make me laugh, Eddie, if anything I'll be the star of the team, while you and Detrick'll be my personal servants."

Detrick-"So, I take it, we'll be Bounty Hunters, then?"

Eddie-"It's cool with me."

Katrina-"For sure, primo."

Detrick-"Awesome!"

Then, Mr. Wong-Chan walks up to the trio.

Wong-Chan-"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. Cyrus, came back to beg for your job?"

Detrick then rose from his seat with his soda in hand.

Detrick-"Actually, Mr. Wong-Chan, I don't need this crappy pizza boy job anymore. Because I'm a Bounty Hunter, now."

Detrick then flips the soda into the face of Mr. Wong-Chan.

Detrick-"Cousins, let's roll."

Eddie and Katrina then follow Detrick out of the store.

Katrina then back up and steps in the face of Mr. Wong-Chan.

Katrina-"Believe That!"

Katrina then mushes Mr. Wong-Chan on the floor, and exits out.

A/N-"And that's it for this part of Bounty Hunters, sorry for it being short but I've been sick this past week, but I'm back now and I also want to say thanks to rebeccajoleneaumanwilson for submitting the ocs of Brianna Gage, John Gage and Juliana Taylor-Gage, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Bounty Hunters and until next time, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys!"

Peace

From DJGreatness704


End file.
